1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing comprising at least one hardware module, wherein a labeling element is attached to the at least one hardware module. The labeling element can be seen from the outside of the housing thereby allowing that the type of the at least one hardware module can be identified easily.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is a known problem that a housing comprises for example a plurality of different hardware modules, wherein the different hardware modules all look the same from the front side, so that a person cannot tell what kind of hardware module is inserted into the respective slot of the housing. Document U.S. 2009/0236909 A1 describes an adaptive power strip. In FIG. 24 it is shown that the housing of the adaptive power strip comprises color codes in order to indicate whether the adaptive power strip is considered for North American or European power standards for example. However, document U.S. 2009/0236909 A1 does not deal with the fact that false electronic components may accidently be applied during assembly than indicated by the color codes.